leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Morgana
Fähigkeiten % zusätzlichen Zaubervampir. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 11 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Morgana entfesselt eine Spähre dunkler Energie, die in die gewählte Richtung rast, an der ersten getroffenen gegnerischen Einheit magischen Schaden anrichtet und diese kurzzeitig . |leveling = Sekunden |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} | }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 10 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Morgana infiziert den gewählten Zielbereich für 5 Sekunden, sodass gegnerischen Einheiten, die sich dort befinden, jede halbe Sekunde magischer Schaden zugefügt wird, verstärkt um % für jede |1 % für jede }}. |leveling = | % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|AP}}}} | }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Morgana gewährt für bis zu 5 Sekunden dem gewählten verbündeten Champion oder ihr selbst einen magischen Schutzschild, der magischen Schaden absorbiert und solange er besteht den Träger immun gegen jegliche Massenkontrolle macht. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Zauberschilder blockiert Schwarzer Schild nur den Massenkontrolleffekt, wie beispielsweise , nicht aber dessen Reduzierung der Magieresistenz. before any magic damage is absorbed (even if Black Shield is broken by an enemy spell its associated disables will not apply) * Schwarzer Schild will always take priority over regular shields but, if used in conjunction with or , the most recently-applied one will do so. * Schwarzer Schild negiert keine selbstinduzierte Massenkontrolle. |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden, wirft Morgana Energieketten auf alle nahen gegnerischen Champions, verbindet sich mit diesen und verursacht magischen Schaden. Diese Verbindung gewährt auf getroffene Gegner und sie um 20 %. |leveling = | }} |description2 = Getroffene Gegner, die nach 3 Sekunden nicht die Reichweite der Verbindung verlassen haben, werden für Sekunden und erleiden den gleichen magischen Schaden erneut. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| of them upon casting. * Soul Shackles cannot be interrupted by crowd control and will persist throughout , passive, and revival. |video = |video2 = }} }} Referenzen ;Alt Baut um sich selbst oder einen verbündeten Champion eine Schutzbarriere auf, die magischen Schaden absorbiert und kampfunfähig machende Effekte abfängt, bis sie durchdrungen wird oder der Schild verschwindet. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=55 |costtype=Mana |range=750 }} Wirft Energieketten auf gegnerische Champions in der Nähe, um ihnen Schaden zuzufügen und ihr Lauftempo zu verringern und anschließend den Schmerz einige Sekunden später zurückzuwerfen. Wenn die Gegner sich nach dieser Zeit noch in der Nähe von Morgana befinden, erleiden sie nochmals Schaden und werden kurz betäubt. Gegnerische Champions können sich von den Fesseln befreien, indem sie sich von Morgana entfernen. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=600 }} cs:Morgana en:Morgana es:Morgana fr:Morgana pl:Morgana pt-br:Morgana ru:Morgana zh:莫甘娜 Kategorie:2009 Veröffentlicht Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion Kategorie:Supporter Kategorie:Bot Kategorie:Fähigkeitsstärke